


pretty brown eyes

by exrui



Series: adventures of birdman and wiener soldier [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 90's Music, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sexual Tension, it's like...a weird type of recovery, the smut is cut off cause i ain't feel like getting scarred at the hands of rnb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: bucky trying to get sam in the mood with some r&b





	pretty brown eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i had to do it, i was listening to pretty brown eyes the other day so i was like hey, why don't i write buckbuck and birdman gettin it on to some 90s r&b  
but like,, im not gonna write the smut because im tired and i don't wanna think about middle aged folks doing the dirty to music like how they do it back in the day
> 
> anYwAy, enjoy this short thingy~

sam wakes up confused when he hears music playing. he stretches and looks around for bucky with sleepy eyes.

"bucky?" sam calls out over the music, in a drowsy tone.

"i'm right here, sammy." bucky calls from behind him, and sam turns to see him with a glass of wine, moving slightly to the beat of the music.

"the fuck are you doing playing- is that mint condition?"

"mmhm" bucky climbs on the bed and into sam's lap.

he starts kissing sam's neck, down to his smooth and hard torso. sam shivered, but he went back to being angry because he was woke up.

"do you know what time it is? it's like.." sam turned to the alarm clock on their night stand, trying his hardest to ignore bucky's mouth traveling down south. "fucking 12 am? you can't be just waking me up earl-" sam was cut off as bucky brought him into a passionate kiss. sam deepened it, not caring too much any more that he was got up to early and just focused on bucky's lips against his and how he was grinding his hips down against him.

the couple parted for a moment to catch their breaths.

"you really trying to do it to some old school? man, you're really something else, barnes." sam smiled fondly up to the man that was perched on his lap.

"ssshhh," bucky put up one metal finger to sam's plush lips. "just let it happen, sweetheart." 

so, sam just shrugged and let it happen like he was told.

that night left sam a changed man. as in it changed bucky, they now do the dirty to old school music only because bucky forced him into his weird "i need to get use to the 21st century" thing.

it's weird, but he totally doesn't mind it.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
